Arrogant but Romantic
by xxxLadYmUrdErErxxx
Summary: Reminder:this is a tagalogenglish fanfic...read it and find out...Dun dun dun...hope u like it...
1. The introduction

**Reminder: **_ThiS is a Tagalog and English fanfiction...so PLEASE be kind to me...__**hope you like it and please appreciate what have i done**_**NO FLAMES...**

**Arrogant But Romantic**

**Some inFo:**

**Where: thiS story is locate on America not in japan..**

**Character:**

_**Mikan Sakura**_

_**aGe: 22 y/old**_

_**looks:perfect is da ryt word**_

_**work:a caregiver**_

_**status:have a fiancee...**_

_**Nationality:a Filipina(i make her a filipina---pwuease dont burn me)**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**_

_**age:25 y/old(i make him a little older)**_

_**looks:perfect is da ryt word**_

_**word:President of Hyuuga Corporal Building**_

_**status:Married(but doesnt love her wife)**_

_**nationality:phil-am(half filipino and half american)**_

**LET'S START WITH THE STORY**

THE OFFICE was spacious and opulent.It was on the thirty-first floor of a building in the financial district of MANHATTAN.There was a Big glass table in the middle; at the back of it,one could see skycrapers on the other side of the street,the busy sidewalk.and the alabaster sky.

On the other side of the office hung different plaques and medal from different sports tournaments.Below them,on the glass-paneled shelf,were different books---from fiction to business and architectural digest.On the left panel sat miniature cars.On the right shelf was a photo of a man,sweaty and dirty,holding a trophy in one hand was on the hood of a race car as dirty as he was.

the room spoke boyish dreams and manly conquest.It reeked of vigor,power,and luxury.It was the office of **Natsume hyuuga**.

NATSUME was the son of a buisness magnate who married a Filipina.Sa isla ng Manhattan naroon ang Hyuuga Corposal Building.Doon ang sentro ng lahat ng uri ng negosyong saklaw ng pamilya Hyuuga,ang metro Conglomerate.

Natsume grew up in California,moved to boston in college,and stayed in manhattan to manage the Hyuuga's assets afterwards.Siya ngayon ang presidente ng malaking kompanya.He used to be the tow's most eligible BACHELOR.He was named the NEW york's sexiest men.And his wife was name the luckiest woman when he married her.

YES,he was already fucking married.Dalawang taon na syang kasal kay Carrie,no kids;he didn't even wear his wedding ring around.Isinusuot nya lang yon kapag kasama nya si Carrie sa bahay ng ama nito.Hindi niya ginustong pakasalan ang babae.Anak ito ng kaibigan ng kanyang ama.She was not the super model type,but she was good looking enough.And she was nice,Mas sarili syang bahay sa kabila ng kanilang pagpapakasal.Ganoon din namn ito.Mayroon silang unawaan,bagaman hindi nila pinaguusapan iyon.

Carrie knew she could never put a rein around his neck and pull him wherever she liked.He preüared the word "**polygamous**".Niliwan rin niya rito na ang lifestyle na nakasayan na hindi niya maaring iwan,lalo na sa lugar na kanyang ginagalawan.

He was a swinger through and through.Hindi naman siya nahihiya sa bagay na iyon.Hindi,lalo na sa mundont ginagalawan niya ay mas lalo ay mas ordinaryo pa ioyn sa pagsikat ng araw.

He was cold he knew it.Kulang yata sya sa emosyon.Kung ang iabang tao ay may abnormalidad sa pisikal na anyo,,,,siya yata ay may abnormalidad sa emosyon.Why,,Coz he had neve fall in love before.Naputol ang pagmumu-muni-muni niya ng maalala ang meeting niya.

"Good Morning,"bati niya sa mga ito."allright,Let's start.What's on the menu?,"nakangiting sabi pa niya habang sinisipat ang kompanyang kanilang pinag-a-aralan."Look 's Good".Tumayo ang isang staff ng team niya at binuksan ang projector."This is Johnson Industries ,a top economic property in Los angeles...".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(sorry guys for the long introduction i got carried away...but for mikan i will make it very short)_

While

Mahaigit isang buwan na si Mikan sa New york.She was a caregiver.Well sa pilipinas ay isa siyang Nurse na tinitingala sa america naman ay isa lang syang ordinaryong caregiver._blah blah blah _...

"Do you want your cake now,Bob?".tanong niya kay bob ang kanyang alaga.

"yuck,"Inilabas pa nito ang dila."You mean that droggone tofu cake,Forget it"lukot na lukot ang mukha nito.

Natawa siya.Panay healthy foods lang kase ang kinakain nito.Bawal na ang mga pagkaing masyadon ma chloresterol at matamis.Hindi niya masisisi ito sa reakyon nito.Siya man ang kumain ng cake na gawa sa tokwa ay ayaw nya rin.

Ayon na rin sa kwento nito,noong kabatan nito ay isa ring abogado ito.Sa katunayan ang law firm na ngayon ay pinagtratrabahuhan ng mga amo niya ay ito ang nagpaunlad.Iyon daw ang dahilan kaya wala itong old folks home.

_"If i Didnt give them the firm,Id probably be doing arts and craft now with all those other unfortunate parents who didnt die soon enough"_

And it was so sad.Naisip niyang malaki ang kaibahan ng Pilipino at mga amrikano.Mukha namang giliw sa kanya ang matanda.

"How about a Jell-O?"Muling sabi niya.

"sure Sweetie.You know,if i were only a little younger i would made you my second wife."

Natawa na lang sya at kinuha ang jeLl-O.Kinain nito iyon sa terrace habang nakatanaw sa garden.

"So when are you going to visit new york?"tanong nito maya-maya.

"when i Got the courage."

"Youre a chicken,child.Go,explore the city.Visit my firm and see what ive accomplished.And then when you get back,lets talk about it please?."

"all right you conceited old man,"biro niya rito.

"Whilw im out there,i might as well get you a second wife."

"ah Only you senorita."

Humahagikgik na dinala niya ito sa silid nito.Inabot ang kamay nito at tinapik tapik.

"Dont you worry about me.Go this weekend.Maria can take care of me while youre gone.I know she thinks im savvy."ang tinutukoy nito ay ang matang kawaksi nito na isang mexikana.

"You dirty old man.all right,Im going this weekend."

"Good.i want a big old fashioned new york snap dog with jalapeno when you back."

"you wish.you want me tucking in your hemorrhoids?."

Tawa laman ang itinugon nito.


	2. The meeting

_Reminder:This is a Tagalog/english fanfiction...please be kind to me...__**please dont kill me**_..._kinda appreciate what i've done...NO FLAMES..._

**Arrogant but Romantic**

Chapter two

BOREDOM was slowly taking its toll on Natsume.Posible ba talagang mangyari iyon sa isang tao?That life was no longer a challenge?everything came too easy already.

It used to be that every company he was planning to take over was a challenge-----pinagpaplanuhan ng maigi,pinag-aaralan,tila isang gyera na kailangang paghandaan nang mabute ng taktika.Ngayon,isa na lamang routine iyon.It was always the same.

Maybe he ought to join car race again.Tuwing may Tournament naman ay nakakatanggap siya ng imbisyon.Mainly because he's a great player.Secondary na lamang ang hindi niya pangangailangan ng sponsor.He was a racetrack star.He had the attitude that made him the least liked racer.

He seldom posed for magazines.Iyon lamang talaga ang required.He hated being interviewed so he shooed those sport reporters away.He didnt give out autographs.and never attended parties,even those parties that for him.Hell,he couldnt care less about those stuff.All he wanted was a trophy and when he got it,he was out of there quickly as he finished the race.

It had been Three years since he last joined a race sponsored by ferrari.He got a new car for that,too.Races provided him with momentary high.It was all too abrupt.Hindi kayang i-sustain niyon ang pangangailangan niya.

Inianunsyo ng kanyang sekretarya na may naghihintay sa kanya.Cynthia Rodriguez daw.

_Cynthia?_napakunot sya ng noo._Oh.yeah,the model._Iniangat na niya ang receiver.

"Hello,Cynth."

"How dare you darling,"malamyos ang tinig nito matigas sa wikang ingles.She was from venezuela.Naisa nyang Biglang matawa.Nahuhulaan na niya kung bakit iyon ang sinabi nito.He gave her the trunk line.Oh,but that was mean!Ang kaso ay kasalanan nito.She was acting like a smug after they had sex,telling him he should be proud to have shared her bed._Victoria's Secret Spring Catalog,__**page twenty-five,**_that was Cynthia Rodriguez.

"hi,How have you been?"aniya.

"i've been great.darling.Been to times square lately?"

"Nope.why?"

"Oh,you should.So when are you planning to call me up,you bad.bad man?"

Hw fiddled with the orf.Now he could remember she gave good head."I've been busy.I never really planned calling you up again"_(ok that was a little mean..hahahaha..serves her ryt!)_

Natigilan ito.Siya namn ay nais nang ibaba ang telepono.Minsan talaga ay may mga babaeng tulad nito.Kapag hindi tumawag ang isang lalaki nangangahulugan lamang na ayaw na nito sa babae.Why couldn she understand that simple rule?

Nakarinig sya ng mahanang paghikbi,hanggang sa lumakas iyon._ah shit_,sa loob-loob niya.Now he really had to ebert great effort not to put the damned telephone down.He wouldnt be holding that empire on the palm of his hand if tears affected him like it would ordinary men.He hated crybabies.And what was she crying for anyway?They met at a bar,he took her home and had sex with her.She was only too willing to do it with him,now she was crying like banshee.What the hell was the matter with her?

"Fuck you,Natsume"anito.It sounded like :"Fok yo,Natume"

Inis na ibinaba na niya ang telepon.What was she expecting anyway?Na magkaroon sila ng seryosong relasyon?Everyone inthe town knew he was alredy hitched.

Nagbilin siya sa sekretarya niya na huwag na muling i-entertain ang tawag ng babae.Isinuot niya ang coat.Uuwi na alng siya nang maaga.Naglalakad na siya sa elevator ng tawagin sya ng kanyang sekretarya.

"Sir,Mrs.Hyuuga wants to talk to you."

"Tell her im gonna call her up later."

"She said it's urgent."

Muntik na siyang mapamura.He sighed and went over to her secretary's desk."Yeah,Carrie?How are you?"

"Im at the spa,Honey.Im calling you up to remind you about this Saturday's affair."

"Right.",He inwardly groaned.

"Sure carrie.Be homed this weekend."

"Great.I miss you"

"I-i miss you too."sabi na lamang niya.

Nagtuloy na siya sa elevator.'Nang makarating sa groundfloor ay lumabas na siya ng gusali.Naroon na ang chaffeur niya at limousines.

"Home,sir?"

"yeah,Uh.no,take me to times Square."

**Meanwhile on mikan**

PINIPIGIL niya ang mapahagikhik dahil baka siya mapagkamalang baliw.Masayang masaya siya dahil nasa Times Square na siya. Ganoon pala ang pakiramdam ng makarating sa lugar na noon ay nakíkita niya lang sa mga pelikula.

Maya maya ay nakaramdam siya ng gutom kaya nagpsiya siyang bumili ng hot dog sa nagtitinda niyon sa kalsada.

"Hey,sir,"aniya sa matanda

"yeah?"

"Can you take my picture?"

"sure tourist,huh?"

"Yes,yes."Ngiting ngiti siya."THis place is amazing."

"sure is,"tila bored na sabi nito.

"Why dont i take your picture instead?"

Napalingon siya sa lalaking nagsalita.Nangangalahati pa lang ang hot dog nito nang itapon sa isang waste basket at nilapitan siya.Ang tangkad nito at sobrang gwapo.Hindi ito mukhang Amerikano,bagaman ang mga mata nito ay kulay dugo. ang tie nito,tila alangan sa lugar na iyon.But there he was.

Raven ang along along buhok nito.mukhang kailangang suklayin niyon,although she doubted if his hair would succumb to any cumb.Makapal ang mga kilay nito,bagamat tila inayos.Matangos ang ilong,maganda ang labi,makinis ang kutis bagaman maputi kundi kayumanggi.

Napansin niyang tumaas sa isang sulok ng mga labi nito."Youre staring at me"puna nito.

Agad na nag init ang kanyang mga pisngi."Im sorry"

"Asian arent you?First time in the Big apple?"

"Its my first time in time square."

"I see.So,shall i take your photo now?"

kumunot ang noo nito,tila hindi alam gamitin ang kanyang camera"So,ill just rotate this plastic thing here,ryt?"

"Yes,and wait for the tiny flash yellow and its ready."Nanliliit na namn siya.Luma na kase ang camera niya.Obsolete na yata sa lugar na iyon.

"all ryt"

Kinunan pa sya nito ng isang larawan.Pagkatapos ay nilapitan na niya ito."Than you so much,Sir"

"Call me natsume,,,"

"Natsume thank you"

"Youre welcome."Nanatili itong nakatiting sa kanya.Nailang namn sya kaya pinagtuunan na lamang niya bg pansin ang hot dog na hindi pa niya nakakain.

"How much?"tanong niya sa vendor.

"Oh please let me"wika ni natsume.

"no------"

"please..."

"O-okay,"Nagiinit na namn ang kanyang mga pisngi"Thank you"

"Wanna get something to eat?he asked.

"no,but thanks"

"why not?"

"I dont really know you,,"

"The name's Natsume Hyuuga.And you are?"

"Mikan,,,,Sakura Mikan"

"where are you from anyway?"

"Philippines"

"OH"Umismid ito,pero saglit na saglit lang na inakala niyang baka imahinasyon niya lamang iyon.

"Im half filipino..Natsume torres hyuuga"

"talaga?"Napangiti siya.

"yeah...sO halika magkape tayo"halatang hindi ito sanay mag tagalog coz it sounded like:"halika magkapew tayow"

Nang nasa tapat na sila ng kotse nito ay bigla na lamang siya nitong tinanong.

"what exactly do u do?"

"Im a caregiver,,you?"

"Buisnessman"

Maya maya ay dumating na ang driver nito at may dalang kape para sa kanilang dalawa.

"so where do yoz plan on drinking this my place or yours?"

"Huh?!"parang bigla siyang nalito.

"My place or yours?My place a couple of minutes ayaw from on,darling decide.The chaffeur's waiting.Ngumisi ito at nilaro ang ilang hibla ng kanyang buhok.

She finally understood what he meant.Naginit ang ulo niya.Ipinasa niya rito ang kape.Natanggal ang lid niyon,dahialn upang bahagyang tumapon ang kape sa pantalon nito.

"SHIT"bulalas nito

"Maraming salamat na alng pero hindi ako tulad ng iniisip mo...and by the way YOU CAN GO TO HELL"iyon laman at nadmamadali na siyang bumaba ng kotse.

_**to be continued...**_

_**i think this storie will going to have**_

_**at least 18 chapter...**_

_**please review...**_

_**hope youll like it...**_

_**xD**_

_**LadyDrinker**_


End file.
